Into Infinity
by CPDLove
Summary: A Lindseride story through there ups and downs as a couple. It all starts the night of the bombing but won't follow the full show storyline. Lindseride is endgame. Shay is alive. Weekly updates.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of one-shots so I can bounce around all over. If you have any ideas please let me know. I just wanted the Lindseride love to live on. Thank you. Please enjoy :)  
>Also, if you like the start to this I may do a continuous story instead of one-shots, please let me know what you would prefer.<strong>

Morning after the marathon bombing

Erin woke up to the light shinning over the city through her window. She took it all in peacefully, stretching out. As she remembered the events of the previous night she turned around to find an empty bed beside her. She slowly got out of bed and slipped on a baggy t-shirt and underwear and walked into the kitchen, only to find that empty too. She knew Kelly Severide's reputation as a ladies man and that's why she promised to herself to keep things slow, or so she thought. She wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship but she did know that she didn't want things to be like her past. She didn't want to be that girl that fell hard for a guy that wanted sex, and sex only from her.  
>Erin decided not to let that get the best of her, it was only one night. One night that she desperately needed to get an escape from the events of that day. One night, and she knew she would be seeing the fireman in the future. Not wanting any problems, she decided to forget.<p>

Once Erin noticed the time she quickly got ready and ran to work.  
>"I thought you went home with that fireman last night, why do you look so pissed at the world?" Halstead questioned walking up the stairs to the unit.<br>"Shut it Halstead." Was Erin's only response before walking to her desk with a face of stone.

"No new cases today, after yesterday I just want everyone recovering and working on all of their stacked up paperwork." Voight announced as he noticed everybody entered the unit.

Jay noticed Erin walking into the break room for some coffee and he followed.

Ruzek nodded his head at Olinski, "hey, notice that?"  
>"Notice what?"<br>"Halstead and Lindsay, come on! Don't tell me I'm the only one that has noticed they are totally banging." Ruzek let out in frustration.  
>"No they're not." Antonio shook his head in disbelief. "They know that's against the rules. Plus, they're partners, they're just close, you sit in a car with someone all day and that's what happens."<br>"Alright man whatever. But when they come out about it, I'm just saying, I called it." Ruzek put his hands up in surrender.

"His name is Kelly by the way." Erin said while pouring herself coffee, knowing it was Jay she heard entering the breakroom.  
>"So what, is he not as good in bed as everyone's made it out to be?" Jay joked, while leaning his side against the counter looking at erin.<br>"No." She said, still looking down, grabbing the counter with both hands.  
>"Then what Erin?"<br>She looked up at him, letting out a breath. "He said he would stay the night. I woke up this morning and he was gone."  
>"Come on Erin. You're going to let that get to you all day? The guy is a ladies man! That's what he does!" Jay said turning around as Erin slowly started walking away.<br>Erin turned her head back, while still walking, "That stuff happened in my past Jay, I thought I left it there."

"Erin there is someone downstairs for you." Platt announced.  
>Kelly smirked as he saw Erin walking down the stairs.<br>"What do you want Kelly?"  
>Kelly reached out his hands grabbing both of Erin's upper arms trying to grab her attention, as she wouldn't look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"<br>"Nothing. Look I have to get back to work." She said as she pulled away.  
>"Hey, wait! I just wanted to let you know what happened this morning. I had to get to work. I-I just wanted to let you know that so you don't think I just walked out on you." Kelly tried to explain, having a feeling the girl was mad at him.<br>"Okay."…"Thanks." Was all she knew how to say.  
>"Look Erin, I like you. I know you probably know my reputation and I'm not trying to be that man with you, alright?" Erin simply nodded. "I was uh..I was hoping we could grab some lunch or something? I'm on shift tonight, but we could go to Molly's tomorrow?" Kelly tried.<br>"Yeah." Erin let out a light smile.  
>"I'll uh, I'll text you, alight?"<br>"Okay Kelly, I'll see you around." Erin smiled and Kelly kissed her cheek before walking out with a big smile on his face.

**Alright, alright. I know that wasn't the best. But I just wanted to get this one-shot series started with something and this was an idea that popped in my head over the summer.**

**I really hope you guys would like to read some more and please leave me any ideas you have, they would help get my mind flowing since I know this was a rocky start.**

**PLEASE comment one-shot ideas or let me know if you would rather this be a continuous story!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT.**

**Hi guys! Okay, so this was originally called "Lindseride one-shots" but you have voted and this will turn into a continuous love story following the duo through all there ups and downs. Now called "Into Infinity". I plan on keeping Shay alive in my story, just so you all know. I will probably be throwing things into my story from the show but obviously i'm not fully following the show.  
>Thank you for all of your love and support so far! (favorites, follows, reviews)<br>Reviews are awesome even if it simply states "I love Lindseride" shows mw that you loved and cared enough to take the time and show me your support.  
>Guest Reviewers-I have been reading you're reviews but I'm not sure why they aren't showing. But please don't stop reviewing, I'm loving them!<br>Thank you again for the support! xxxx  
>Check back by the end of this weekend for an update! -Molly's date, if you have anything you'd like to see PM me or write a review with requests (also plan on making future chapters longer)<br>If you have just made it to the end of this I thank you, I know I babble too long. Sorry. xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Erin walked into Molly's, her eyes scanning for Kelly Severide. They stopped when he was spotted at the bar talking to Shay.  
>She walked up to Kelly, putting a hand on his back to grab his attention. "Hey, I'm sorry, I know it's late."<br>"Yeah, no problem." Kelly replied, taking a sip of his beer.  
>"Hey, Shay."<br>"Hey, how's it going?" The two girls said acknowledging each other.  
>"Good, thanks. Hey, I'm going to go say 'hi' to everyone and then I'll be back." Erin smiled to the pair as she walked away.<br>Kelly eyed her as she walked away and then looked back towards Shay who was wiggling her eyebrows at him, making Kelly laugh. "What?"  
>"So you and the detective huh?" Kelly laughed. "Have you slept together? I bet she's amazing in bed. Come on Kel, give me some details here!" Shay was begging, she always needed to know everything going on in Kelly's life.<br>"Come on Shay.."  
>"Kellyyy." Shay was pleading now.<br>"She's good, alright?"  
>"Mhmm." Shay smirked. "I knew it, I knew I saw something with you two. I think she could be good for you Kel."<br>"Yeah..me too." Kelly replied almost in a whisper as he turned to get a glance at Erin.

"Look who finally showed up!" Ruzek shouted as Erin walked over to the table that her unit was huddled around.  
>"Hey, what took you so long?" Antonio questioned giving her a side hug.<br>"Had some paperwork I wanted to finish up."  
>"Can I get you something to drink? A beer?" Ruzek asked.<br>"Uh, no I actually just came over to say a quick hello, thank you though."  
>"Oh come on! A round of shots then." Ruzek walked off, not taking no for answer.<br>Erin was set next to Jay in her usual spot. "Hanging out with the fireman tonight?" He asked, glass of whiskey close to his lips, not looking at Erin.  
>"Yeah. You jealous?" She asked, only joking around.<br>"No." She looked at him with a smile, she knew he was lying but Ruzek returned with the shots before she had the chance to pry anymore.  
>"Alright, here we go." Ruzek said handing around the glasses.<br>Antonio raised his arm with the drink in it, "I wanna make this one to us, for all being here and for always having each others backs."  
>"To us!" Everyone cheered, clinking glasses and downing their drink.<br>A few shots in and a lot of laughs later… Only Erin, Jay, Ruzek, and Kim were left sitting at the table. Antonia, Olinski, and Atwater headed out around the second round of shots.  
>Kim quietly spoke to Erin, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Kelly?"<br>"Shit." Erin said, quickly jumping out of her seat and grabbing her things, stumbling a little bit but only from the quickness, not because she was trashed. Erin knew how to handle her alcohol well, she was only a little buzzed.  
>Jay's head was looking down at his drink but his eyes followed Erin's leaving body. "I'm heading out." He said not really wanting to have the view of Erin with the fireman for the rest of his night.<br>"See ya," Kim said.  
>"I'll catch ya later man." Ruzek spoke after swallowing another gulp of his drink.<p>

Kelly smiled as he saw Erin approaching. "Hey, want something to drink?"  
>"Uh yeah..I'll just take whatevers on tap."<br>Erin turned her attention to the other man sitting at the table when Kelly walked away to get her a drink. "Hi, I don't think we've met before, Erin Lindsay." She said extending her arm out for a handshake.  
>"Clarke, I used to work with Severide on squad up until I switched houses." Clarke took a second before speaking again. "So you're Severide's new girl?"<br>Erin just nodded, not really sure what to say. They haven't really established what they were and she knew Kelly was a known ladies man but has he been talking about her?  
>"Thanks." Erin said as Kelly put the beer down in front of her and took his seat next to her. <em>Finally <em>she thought _I really needed that beer_.  
>"Oh yeah Clarke, this is Erin Lindsay, forgot you two haven't met yet."<br>"Yeah, we uh, did the introduction when you left." Clarke let out a laugh. "But detective huh?"  
>"Yeah, up at the 21st district." She replied.<br>"You work for Voight then."  
>"You another Chicago firefighter that has beef for him?"<br>"No, uh, actually they worked out a case for me awhile back." Erin nodded. "Well I actually have shift in the morning unlike this one so I'm gonna head out. It was nice meeting you." Clarke shook her hand again and headed out.  
>"You too."<br>"Good seeing you again man, ill catch ya around." Clarke nodded in response. Then Kelly turned his body to face Erin. "So you were having a good time over there." Kelly stated, nodding his head at the table the intelligence unit was once set at.  
>Erin looked at where he was pointing and then looked back. "Yeah, we had a tough case this week so everyone just needed to let lose."<br>"And how are you feeling?" He smirked.  
>"Good."<br>Kelly laughed, "Didn't know a little thing like you could hold her alcohol so well."  
>Erin looked down, nodding her head and smiling. She knew why she could hold her alcohol so well, <em>that's what happens when you start drinking so young<em>, she thought, but he didn't need to know all of that yet. "Yeah."  
>Kelly put a finger under her chin, lifting it up, "You uh-" <em>wanna get out of here<em>. Is what he was going to say until he was interrupted by a very drunk Shay standing up on the bar.  
>"I just want to say!" Shay was screaming out as she struggled trying to stand up. Once she got up she started again. Everyone that was left, at almost 2am, was starring at her. "I just want to say that I love you all so much. And thank you for supporting Molly's and being here tonight. We all love you." Shay was tearing by the end and Kelly knew that was his queue to take the girl home.<br>Kelly turned his attention back to Erin, "I'm sorry…I have to-"  
>"Yeah go ahead, I get it." Erin cut him off knowing exactly what he was talking about. They both stood up, Erin grabbing her stuff and Kelly placing some money on the table. "I could go with you if you'd like?" Erin felt bad, she came here for Kelly and pretty much blew him off the whole night, every time she was off doing something she never paid any attention to the time.<br>"Yeah." Kelly smiled. "I'd like that."

"Kelly! How'd your date go with that detective!?" Shay questioned, leaning on Kelly as they started walking away from the bar. Getting a whiff of her breath he was questioning how he could even understand a word she was saying right now.  
>"Shay, she's right there." Kelly pointed out as they were walking closer to Erin, not really wanting to say more.<br>"Ohhh." Shay put a smirk on her face.

They were outside now, walking along the streets to their cars. "How's he in bed?" Shay quietly said to Erin.  
>"Shay!"<br>"What! I know you're amazing but I just want to make sure she knows that too. You're really hot by the way." Shay added in the last part looking back at Erin. Erin just started laughing, not able to hold it in anymore as Kelly moaned in annoyance. Shay was always up in everybody's business and not afraid to say anything but it only got worse when she had a few drinks in her.  
>"So I'll just meet you at your place?" Erin said, reaching her car and walking to the drivers side.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Oh she's coming back to our place?" Shay questioned with a grin and wiggled her eyebrows a bit.<br>Erin smiled, holding in any laughs and comments she had as she stepped into her car.

* * *

><p>"She is passed out." Kelly stated walking down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen to grab a few beers while Erin set on the couch.<br>"That's good." Erin said with a slight smile.  
>"You alright?" Kelly questioned, now sitting down handing her a beer.<br>"Yeah I'm fine."  
>"So tell me something about yourself Erin Lindsay."<br>"Well, what do you want to know?" She questioned, leaning back and relaxing. She has never been the person to just start talking about anything. If you asked her a question, she would answer your specific question and just that. Kelly laughed, he wasn't quite sure what to ask this girl. He felt that there was so much to learn. "What turned you into such a ladies man?" She questioned, turning her heads toward him.  
>He just starred at her before saying, "What makes you think I wasn't always one?"<br>"I see the way you act towards people you care about-Shay, your sister. You'd do anything for them. You have a heart Kelly Severide. And anyone with a heart once wanted more than to just sleep with a random girl every night. And here we are, talking, you haven't made one move on me all night. I mean we have already slept together so I would have assumed put a few drinks in me and head home for something more but I'm sitting on your couch instead."  
>Kelly let out a sigh, she was right. Damn this girl was good. He felt that he had only just met her and she already saw right through his facade. All he knew was that she was definitely a damn good detective.<br>"Her name was Rene. We were engaged until I found out that she cheated on me so I left her. There has only been one person since her that I let myself care about. Rene number two." Kelly laughed slightly, thinking about what are the odds, the two people he loved had the same name, he should have seen the heartbreak coming. "She left for Spain because of her job. I almost went with her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She came back a few months later claiming she was pregnant with my baby." Kelly took a glance at Erin. "I believed her, I was so excited. But then I found out it wasn't really mine."  
>Erin placed her hand on Kelly's leg, but he didn't move a muscle. "I'm so sorry Kelly." She said giving him a sympathetic look. She took in a deep breath and stared forward. "I had a rough childhood. When I was 14 I fell in love with this guy. He took care of me, I had a place to live, food. I thought he loved me too. Turns out he was only using me. When I was 16 I finally realized all of the terrible things and I left him." She turned back towards Kelly, no emotion in her face. She was rubbing his leg with her thumb. "The world's a cruel place and I believe we all have broken pieces inside of us."<br>Kelly wasn't really sure what to say, so he just asked her a question that he's been wanting to know. "You and Voight. I heard that you'd be the first one out there to protect him if something happened. Why? Why do you seem to care for him when everyone else I know hates the man?"  
>"He saved my life. As simple as that."<p>

Erin and Kelly continued talking for a few hours until Erin fell asleep on Kelly mid-sentence. He couldn't blame her though, it was around 4:30 in the morning and he drifted off right after her.

At around 7:30am Kelly's internal clock went off not allowing him to sleep any longer. He's always been a morning person, with his job and always liking to get a run in and not waste away the day.  
>Kelly woke up with a stiff arm, remembering that he fell asleep with Erin on the couch. Not wanting to wake her, knowing the time and the fact she had only been asleep a few hours, he reached for the TV remote.<br>When he turned on the TV Erin's head popped up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, didn't think the TV was this loud." Erin looked around confused, she was trying to figure out where she was in her foggy sleep state. "You okay?" Kelly asked with a slight laugh looking at her facial expression.  
>"Yeah. What time is it?"<br>"About 7:30."  
>"Ugh!" Erin moaned. Picking up a pillow, she put it over her head and fell down on Kelly's lap. She then moved the pillow under her head and soon fell back asleep, knowing it was Saturday so she had no work unless Voight called everyone in. Although she did not actually mean to fall back to sleep, it was still early and she got little sleep.<br>Kelly leaned over to look at her, seeing that she fell back to sleep he pulled the blanket from behind him and laid it on her, gently rubbing her with his thumb as he watched the morning news.

Kelly dosed off a little bit, with his head hanging over the back of the couch. He was quickly awoken with the sound of Shay coming down the stairs. He careful slide his body out from under Erin, he didn't want to wake her but he could no longer sit there.  
>"Couldn't sleep in either?"<br>Shay jumped at the sound of Kelly's voice, "Shit Kelly! Where the hell did you come from?" Kelly tilted his head at the couch and Shay smirked. "And no, downside to drinking is not sleeping in and this killer headache." Shay placed her elbows on the counter, leaning down and rubbing her forehead with her hands. Kelly walked over with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Thanks." She took it from him and then set down on a barstool. "So you and Erin?"  
>"Stop it Shay. Nothing happened. Thanks to you we just talked all night. We didn't even kiss last night, alright?" Shay nodded. "But I really do think I have you to thank for that. We told each other a lot last night; more than I ever imagined. If I didn't have to drag your drunk ass home last night I think there would have been little words exchanged and I would have been gone by the end of breakfast."<br>"You're welcome."

A little while later Erin woke up to some voices talking. She quickly grabbed all of her stuff and walked into the kitchen to say her goodbyes. "Hey, uh sorry." Erin said in her raspy voice, sorry for interrupting their conversation. "But I should probably go."  
>"No, stay. I have nothing to get done today, I'll make you some breakfast." Kelly smiled.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Seriously. Stay. Thanks to his sister appearing this guy actually knows how to cook." The two smiled and Erin put her stuff down and took a seat.<p>

**Coming Up:** Erin confronts Kelly about what their relationship really is.

If there is anything you would like to see in the next chapter or any chapter after please PM me or review. I love to hear your ideas, they would help so much! (I give credit)

Thanks once again for all the reviews and love. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated M**

It's Saturday again and Kelly Severide hasn't seen Lindsay in a week. It was driving him crazy. Sure they send texts every once in a while; he wasn't exactly sure where they were at but he definitely knew where he wished they were. It's been a week since he's seen 'his girl' and two weeks since their lips have touched and he couldn't handle it. He needed someone. He needed her. Sure the old Kelly would go off to a bar one night and bring home a random girl but after meeting Erin he didn't want just any girl in his bed, he wanted that girl.

_When am I going to see you again? _Kelly sent a text to Erin.

_Blackhawks game is on TV tonight, come over and watch? Shay won't be home tonight, she's at Molly's. _He sent another.

Erin smiled when she saw Kelly's name appear on her phone and opened the message.

_Don't need to bring her home again?_ Erin let a slight laugh at her self, only joking around.

_Nah, she's on her own tonight. _

_I'm in, want me to bring some pizza?_

_Sure, I'll see you tonight._

Kelly was smiling like a little school boy, excited to finally see this girl again. Erin was happy too, she knew what he was playing at when he said 'Shay won't be home' and she was definitely in.

* * *

><p>Erin came knocking on Kelly's door at about 8:30, the Blackhawks vs. Senators game started at 9. Erin set down with the pizza on the couch and Kelly came over with beer and plates. "Oh perfect." She said grabbing a beer from his hands, he smiled. He liked a girl that knew her sports and drank beer. And after tonight, he liked that she could eat too, that girl ate half the pizza.<p>

"YES!" Erin got up and cheered after the Blackhawks scored again putting them in the lead, they were just sitting at 2-2 for way too long for either of their liking.

As she set back down she noticed Kelly looking at her, "What?" She smirked.

"Nothing." Kelly huffed and they just stared at each other for a bit, slowly inching closer until their lips captured each others. Kelly laid her back on the couch, his tongue demanding entrance and Erin allowing it. No clothes were shed, only kissing.

Shay entered the apartment, neither noticing, both enjoying the moment. They didn't look up until Shay announced "Oh, ew. Get a room." As she walked past the couch.

The two stopped and let out a laugh, "Aren't you supposed to be at Molly's?" Kelly asked looking up at Shay.

"Yeah well I left, now regretting it. I'll be in my room, try and keep it down would ya?"

"Oh like you always do?" Kelly joked. Shay walked away and Kelly looked back down at Erin, still on top of her.

Erin stared back for a moment and then whispered, "Take me upstairs."

Kelly jumped up, grabbed Erin's hand and raced up to his room.

"Shh, Shay's going to hear us." Erin laughed, reminding him on his way up, as he pounded on the stairs.

"Oh I plan on making you scream louder tonight than ever before." Kelly smirked at her. Erin smirked back, she was intrigued and knew Kelly and Shay's banter was really a joke, Shay didn't care at all.

Kelly placed Erin on the bed gently, ripped off his shirt, then got on top of her, kissing her on the lips. He took a break to take off her shirt, and then quickly went back to the kissing.

As he began kissing her neck she grabbed his biceps and then started rubbing his chest. Slowly she reached her hands down to his pants, she could feel that he was hard.

He started kissing down her stomach, stopping at her waist line. She arched her back wanting more but instead of going any further he took that opportunity to unclip her bra. He then started trailing back up her stomach kissing her neck and playing with her breast, she couldn't hold it anymore, she started moaning.

He started unclipping her pants while trailing kisses back down her stomach. By time he reached her waistline they were off.

"Kelly" she let out as she spread her legs wanting more and he gave her head. But that wasn't enough. She let out a "more" between moans and he obliged. Taking off his pants quickly and going inside her. He couldn't handle the teasing anymore either. He started slow, it felt good and he knew it was still torcher to her.

She was already soaking wet so he knew it wouldn't be long until she was done. He wanted to make sure she was satisfied before him. He started going in and out faster, Erin let out a scream as she gripped the bed sheets tighter.

Kelly pulled himself out and rolled over onto his back, both breathing heavy.

"Wow." Erin let out between breaths. That was some of the best sex she has ever had, to say the least. It was passionate and he was gentle but rough at the same time.

"Yeah." Kelly was smirking.

They set in a comfortable silence for awhile, it was early morning but neither were tired. Erin had her head resting on Kelly's chest, playing with her fingers while Kelly was rubbing her back and arm slowly.

Erin decided to speak up first, "What are we doing, Kelly?" She took a breath. "I told myself I was taking things slow with you, but here we are in bed again and I've told you more about my life than I probably anyone else, at least not as quickly as I have told you. I'm fine with just sex, I don't know how to do relationships, but I need to know if you're playing womanizer or if we are supposed to be something." She finally shut up then, she didn't realize how much she was blabbering when it was just a simple question really.

"I like you Erin." Kelly said then and Erin looked up. "After the first night with you, I haven't wanted anyone else in my bed. I've told you before, I became that womanizer because I didn't want to get hurt again. But you're one of the ones that has me willing to try, if you want."

"I won't hurt you." She said while moving her head back down. She didn't know if that was true, Voight always told her she was the heartbreaker but she knew Kelly was a good guy and she didn't want to be that girl.

"We can start slow, maybe not high school slow since sex is already in the cards." Kelly joked and they both laughed. "But I can keep the PDA down, we can tell who you want, whatever you want."

"Oh, sex is definitely on the table." Erin joked back. "Thank you." And they fell back into silence until they fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Kelly was laying on his back and Erin was on the edge of the bed facing away from him, wrapped in almost all of the blankets. The two woke to a pounding on his door.<p>

"Cover up, I'm coming in!" Shay's voiced yelled.

As Kelly came back to reality he scrounged up the blankets Erin seemed to be hogging. He knew Shay wasn't kidding and about to enter at any second.

She came walking in as Erin rolled over rubbing her eyes, looking confused.

"Look at this text Devin just sent me!" Shay let out pissed, shoving her phone in Kelly's face.

"Shay! Seriously?" Kelly let out a little frustrated. "Isn't there something in a known roommate contract saying no drama until awake and fully functioning? Not to mention dressed?"

"I am fully functioning and dressed." Shay stated the obvious.

Kelly grabbed the pillow from behind him and chucked it at her, he knew that she knew exactly what he meant. "Get out. I'll be downstairs in a minute." Shay exited the room.

Kelly let out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. When he looked to Erin she was already looking back at him, snuggled with the blankets.

"Next time we do this at my place." She spoke lightly.

"Agreed." Kelly smiled and pulled Erin in close, kissing the top of her head.

A few moments later he got out of bed sliding on his boxers and heading towards the door to talk to Shay real quick. "And we need to work on you taking all the blankets to the opposite side of the bed." He slipped in before exiting the room.

**Okay wow. I never thought I'd be writing something like this but some how I did it. Hey, you guys said you wanted sexy time, so here it is.  
>I wanted to put more than sex into this chapter but I wasn't really sure what else to do. The only thing I had in my mind was Shay entering in the morning but I couldn't come up with a good reason why, so hopefully this wasn't too stupid.<br>Please review. I love getting ideas from you guys.  
>And thank you to anyone who has read this! Especially if you review, follow, or favorite. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.<strong>


End file.
